


Broken

by Delilullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles wears glasses again, depressed!Stiles, savior!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilullaby/pseuds/Delilullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed and lonely Stiles is blaming himself for his mothers death more than he ever has, he does self harm and hates himself. All until Derek Hale comes along to rescue him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

It's a cold night in Beacon Hills, California. At the Stilisnki House, Stiles is alone. It's midnight. He lay in his bed naked and weak, a heavy feeling of exhaustion inside him. Stiles' staring at the blank ceiling through his glasses. His cold, delicate body was covered with scabby scars. Within his clenched fist he finds a razor blade, he continues to slit at his forearms.  
The only light source that flooded the room was beaming from his laptop screen, that still was neatly placed on his desk.  
Stiles was tired. He was so skinny that he could see his own ribs. He hadn't been eating at all.  
His bony fingers still clung to that sharpened blade.

A gust of wind swept through his open window, his body became clad with the freezing air.

Another light appeared to the side of the room. The door was opening. Stiles tore his gaze away from the ceiling and looked to see who it was that was standing at his doorway. It was his dad.

"...Leave me alone, dad..." Stiles finally said after the week of pure silence.  
"Stiles...are you going to come out your room yet?" spoke Mr.Stilinski.

His father examined Stiles wrecked body (completely ignoring his son's nude state) as he stepped into the room. Stiles didn't dare look at his dad. "I said leave me alone!" shouted the teen. His voice was weak and quiet.  
Mr.Stilinski looked so guilty, but he let Stiles have what he wanted. He left the room without another word.

As soon the room was silent again, Stiles had to use all of his strength just to sit up. He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. Blood ran down his arms and bled out onto his bedsheets. Peering around his room, he finally noticed how untidy it was.

The teenage boy managed to get up and turn his laptop off then clean up his room just a little bit, before settling back down in his bed and trying to finally get some rest.

He removed his glasses and placed them on his bedside table and laid back in his blood stained bed and soon was asleep, but with his head filled to the brim with his ever lasting nightmares.

\---

Stiles awoke to find himself stretched out on his bedroom floor, only his legs bent over the edge of his bed. Pushing himself up on his hands, he let out a softened yawn. Looking down and finally being able to see his cut up body he sighed; disappointed in himself. Not only did he see his damaged body, he saw the embarrassing sight of his 6 inch cock of which he slowly embraced with his skinny hand. Stiles took his time slowly. It was only 06am, so he had at-least an hour to do what he wanted. Seeing as he wasn't as aroused as he had been some other nights, it was a while till he managed to reach his peak.

He sat with his back arched against his bedroom wall, pumping his fist fast and hard. Soon his hand was coated with his hot, sticky seed and he cleared it off simply by licking over the pale skin of his fingers.  
He spent at-least an hour just letting himself go and relaxing for once.

Stiles soon dressed himself at a slow pace but then found himself just sitting and staring out his window.

Scott was outside. And both of them were looking at one another.

Stiles strode towards his door and cracked it open. "Dad, Scott's outside. Can you let him in?" he said, still sounding shaky.

Soon Stiles was back in his bed and Scott standing at the door frame.  
"Are you doing okay, Stiles?" asks his "best friend". Stiles turned his head away from him, as if to say "no! Of course I'm not okay!". He understood the gesture and sighed before taking a seat on Stiles' desk chair.  
"I haven't seen you ever since you were at the hospital...I was hoping you would have changed after that..." Scott said.

A week ago, Stiles was getting depressed over the death of his mother. And as a result he attempted self harm. He ended up in the hospital after that. Whilst he was there he got into an argument with Scott, ever since they haven't spoken a single word to each-other.

Stiles decided to just not talk about it. He didn't want to say anything to him, but he wanted to see him.

"Please talk to me, Stiles..!" Scott exclaimed as he gave the sad puppy look to him.  
Suddenly Stiles looked at him, right in the eyes. All he did was look at him.  
Scott quickly glanced at the clock.

07:20am

"I'm gonna leave...I'll see you at school later" He said as he stood from the chair and plucked his bag from the floor and watched as Stiles just lay there. Scott then left.

\---

Stiles arrived at school early and took his chances to relieve himself in an empty classroom. He sat at his desk and began to cease the desperate itch to cut himself.  
Little did he know, he was being watched.

Stiles kept glancing at the plastic black clock that hung on the wall. It was only 07:35.  
He still had 10 minutes till people began to come to school.

He sat there...panting...bleeding. Crimson blood dripped to the floor as he did so. Suddenly a hand grasped onto his shoulder. The teenage boy looked up with shock only to find himself caught. But by who?

Slowly he twisted his head round to see the face of an older person. The man looked down at him with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Derek?" Stiles croaked out.

"...What are you doing, Stiles?" said the Alpha as he pulled his hand from the thin shoulder of Stiles Stilinski. All the boy did was look down at the state of his bloody forearms. "I'm being guilty...I guess. I'm just mourning over my mothers death" Stiles broke out. He was relieved even more to have someone know how he felt, and especially someone like Derek as he would understand the feeling of utter depression and guilt.

Derek sat on a desk beside him and watched as the boy's shaking hands finally managed to release the bloody blade. Stiles pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"...I know how you feel...Stiles" Spoke the Alpha.

Stiles nodded vaguely.

"...I just wish I could die!" Exclaimed the damaged boy. "Don't say that, Stiles..." Derek said trying to reassure him. "People still care about you...if you died, then they'll feel the same way as you do now" explained the elder man.

"...Who cares about me?" Stiles said with a saddened tone.

"I do" Derek replied.

Stiles turned to him swiftly, only to find him face to face with the oddly seductive werewolf.  
Derek looked at him as if he really cared. He embraced him slowly and wrapped his arms around Stiles thin waist.  
Stiles couldn't process what was going on, but just as Derek began to brake the hug, Stiles pulled him in tightly and nosed at the side of his neck.

He sat there with Derek's muscular arms slowly moving down his body and securely hooked around Stiles' ass. He lifted him from his seat and perched him onto his desk.  
Derek cupped his cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over his pale skin as it slowly began to fade pink.  
Derek eased in closer whilst removing Stiles' glasses and kissed him gently on the lips.

Stiles held around his beautifully sculpted shoulders and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Soon he let entrance of Derek's tongue and they proceeded to do it that way. The hot kiss lasted a good 5 minutes before it broke and Derek handed him back his glasses then left him there, on his desk.

\---

His entire next lesson all Stiles could think about was Derek's tongue induced kiss. He didn't pay any attention to the teacher, and he didn't write any notes.  
Stiles managed to clean up his cuts before anyone saw and they stung like hell, but he ignored it easily. He didn't care about anything that was happening. He didn't want to.

Stiles was in love.

\---

Another lesson of pure boredom and fantasizing was left before he made his way to the locker room. Leaning on the door to open it he then stepped inside and examined its emptiness. Sitting down on a bench he then pulled his t-shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor. Unzipping his bag he then pulled out a razor blade. He held the blade to his skin, the tip of it lightly hitched on an old cut from two days ago. Stiles hesitated.

Stiles began to believe the illusion that someone was behind him. He could feel there breath on his back and neck. The same hand of which grabbed his shoulder held onto his hand that held that single blade. Stiles turned once more to see the face of Derek Hale.  
"...Don't do it, Stiles..." he simply said.

The teen looked down, ashamed of himself. "Sorry, Derek..." he mumbled.  
Derek pulled the razor blade from his clutches and dropped it to the floor before hugging Stiles tightly with his cold back resting against the elders sculpted chest.  
Neither of them were wearing shirts, which did cause some more embarrassment for Stiles. But he felt safe. Derek's chest made him feel warm with the bonus of his arms wrapped around him.

"...I think I'm in love with you, Derek" Stiles finally said amongst the silence.

Stiles placed his hands over Derek's and pulled him in closer as he said his words. The werewolf didn't say anything, he just caressed over the younger boy's chest so he could feel the many hundred scars on his body.

The teenager watched through his glasses again as he rest his head on Derek's thick neck, he waited for him to respond before he let out an outburst of giggles as the man poked him in the ribs; tickling him.  
After the giggles died down, Derek moved his hand so he was grasping the back of Stiles' head: Pulling him in for a deepened kiss.

At-least a minute into the kiss and the elder man was already tugging at the boy's jeans. Reaching in and under his boxers; he found Stiles' cock and took it in his hand.  
"...I know it's small okay? Don't judge it..." Stiles let out.  
"I don't care if it's small, Stiles...It's cute" he confessed. Stiles glanced at him. "You think it's cute?" he said confused. Derek gave a light chuckle but then began to rub at the tip of Stiles' manhood of which now lay erected in that large hand he had clamped around it firmly.

Stiles let out a gasp of shock and pleasure as Derek did so. Derek scooped Stiles up from under his legs before sitting down where the teen was sat and instead settling him on his lap. He began working at Stiles' hard member and soon had him already cumming. Stiles moaned out softly and clung to the elder man.

"...How are you so good at this?" Stiles asked, breathless.  
"I'm sure you'd like to know...but I'm thinking of shutting you up now..." Derek replied as he pinned the boy to the floor.

Stiles was in shock. Was Derek gonna fuck him or kill him...or something else?! The boy just stared at ceiling like how he was yesterday for 2 hours. Derek lowered his head down the teens pale body and to his cock once more. He latched his tongue around the head of it. And began to suck. Sliding his tongue up and down the shaft as Stiles laced his fingers in Derek's hair. "Ahh!"'s and "Oh God!"'s coming from Stiles was all they could hear in the room. It didn't take long till both Stiles and Derek were both rock hard. The elder felt like he could cum just by hearing Stiles rooting on with his seductive moans.

Stiles' seed came right into Derek's hot mouth. It felt as if there was a ton of it. It felt so god damn awesome.

Stiles was dazed, he didn't know what was happening then: as his vision was dotted with black spots as he gazed around the room. "Oh my fucking god, that was amazing!" he blurted out suddenly to break the silence. Derek sat up and looked at the boy who lay there with cum still spilling on his stomach. He lapped it off of his delicate skin before helping him back on his feet.

Stiles pulled his jeans and underwear up from his ankles and dressed himself. He again felt Derek's body heat against him. "You need to stop okay?" Derek said. Stiles just gave a nod, but they both knew that something will make him carry on his addiction. "...I will" Stiles mumbled before planting another heated kiss on Derek's lips.

\---

Just as Stiles left the school to go home he saw his new lover standing by his own Camaro as if he was waiting for him. Stiles ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Derek held him close. "You okay?" he asked. When he looked at Stiles, all he could see was the face of a depressed boy. He wasn't even looking at him.  
"Stiles...?" Derek spoke.

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes were teary and red. "What's wrong?" Derek asked once more. "...Everyone saw my cuts at Lacrosse..." he quietly said. Derek held his hand tight in an attempt of reassurance. All Stiles did was look guilty and shameful. "...Don't worry about them, Stiles...it's okay" Derek said, stroking at Stiles hair. Stiles looked as if he was about to cry. He did. Derek hooked his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him in close. Sobbing into the elder mans chest.

Derek opened the door of his Camaro to let Stiles sit in the passenger seat at the front before he got in the drivers seat and just looked at the broken boy.

Derek tried to stop him from crying, but he guessed this wasn't the best place. They both drove off into the forest and to the Hale mansion.  
Derek let Stiles out the car and lead him inside the half incinerated house.

Stiles stood in the middle of the room still in Derek's arms. "Please stop crying, Stiles..." Derek pleaded. Derek sat down with him on a very ripped up couch and held him on his lap like how he did before. "...Please..." he said.

The younger boy soon stopped crying and just rested.

Derek just held him and could hear his heartbeat beginning to slow. Stiles eyes fluttered shut. Derek again removed the boy's glasses and placed them on a table beside the couch.

"...I love you, Derek" Stiles said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
